It will rain
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Sin pensar demasiado en la reacción de Handa, Matsuno decide terminar con su relación una tarde. "Es por el bien de los dos" pero ningún bien podía hacerle quitándole la mitad de su vida. Y el temor de pensar que esto pudo terminar matándolos a los dos, decidieron de una vez por todas amarse en todo sentido. CONTIENE LEMON.


**GENTEEEE!... eso ni al caso. La verdad es la primera vez que estoy MURIENDOME por dentro de los nervios al subir y hacer un fic, y pues sí, como vieron en el summary ahí va la advertencia: contiene LEMON, señores, y recalco...LEMON! así que si su mente aún no está lo suficientemente madurita o si es homofóbico/a mejor ni lo lean. Mother of Daisuke Endo , me costó como 3 días hacerlo (más bien noches, lo avanzaba cuando no había nadie en casa y se me daba la gana XD y lo acabé poco después de las 3 de la mañana) amm amm por un lado me vi medio forzada pero no diré por quiénes ¬3¬ y más que nada porque dije "¡Al diablo, es hora de escribir uno!" y así fue -.-U ¿ahora pueden ver que yo misma me causo los traumas? tuve que leer algunos fics antiguos y hasta ver uno que otra "imágen gráfica", cosa de nada n.n". También aclaro que estaba convencida que algún día tenía que escribir un lemon pero se supone que el primero sería hetero y luego seguiría con un yaoi, pues... al parecer he leído tanto yaoi que se me hace más fácil hacer uno. ¡Pero llegará el día en que haga uno hetero, mundo! Mmmm es HandaMatsu y y y...ya. Inspirado en "It will rain" de Bruno Mars, y este es en los que insisto, de verdad léanlo mientras la escuchan. Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5 y yo me voy a dormir un rato en lo que acaban.**

-No puedes... y sé que no te atreverías.- Trataba de convencer a ambos. El ambiente lejos de ser denso e incómodo, era algo lúgubre. La lluvia no paraba desde hace horas, uno que otro relámpago se hacía presente en la habitación del mayor.

-Escuchame.- Rogaba.- Aunque no parezca lo hago por tu bien. Por el de los dos, tan sólo si...

-Egoísta.- Repetía con rabia en la voz pero a la vez apagada.- Egoísta, eso es lo que eres.

-¡Cálla, Handa!- Gritó Matsuno tratando de fingir desprecio hacia el chico. Levantó su mano tratando de darle una bofetada al castaño la cuál veía venir, pero desistió en el último segundo. Simplemente no podría. Sería como golpearse él mismo. Y ya mucho lo hirió cuando quedaron de verse esa tarde. Bajó pausadamente su mano mirando hacia otro lado y dejando escapar una lágrima llena de pesar.- Por favor no me digas así.- Suplicó con la voz quebrada.- Sabes bastante bien que de tí no aguanto ofensas.- Se dio la vuelta despacio y así retrocedió unos pasos de Handa recargando su cabeza en la pared con los brazos cruzados y sollozando. Handa seguía sin mirarlo, pero oír los sollozos de dolor de la persona que había jurado proteger con su vida no haría que su máscara de enojo durara demasiado. Era un hombre, mas se permitiría llorar como nunca en su vida. Relajó sus facciones y sus manos. Se llamó idiota por comportarse así en vez de entender sus razones y consolarlo. Sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sin temor a que se derramaran después por sus pómulos. Respiró profundamente llevándose una mano a la boca para callar un sollozo ahogado... justo como lo hacía Matsuno en ese entonces. Nisiquiera tenía el valor de llamarlo por su nombre. Tenía un nudo en la garganta tan grande como mudo.

Valiéndose de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, de los últimos intantes donde sería fuerte de verdad, se acercó a Matsuno temiendo que éste se quitara en cuando estuvieran frente a frente aunque qué tonto ¿no? si jamás haría eso, si jamás podría odiar a Handa y menos sabiendo que había sido él mismo quién había decidido terminar con todo lo que...tenían o...todo lo pasado que pudiese ser nombrado. Cuando estuvo frente a él pasó sus brazos enroscándolos con los del chico del gorro atrayéndolo a él y recargándo su cabeza en la espalda del chico.

-Un día te dije... que si llegabas a dejarme ...dejaras morfina frente a mi puerta, o un montón de medicación... no te vayas, Max.- Frente a Matsuno podía ser lo que frente a los demás no, lo que saliera a flote, las emociones a flor de piel, y hasta actitudes que a los jamás se atrevería de mostrar. Lo amaba porque cambiaba su mundo. Porque lo hacía creer en cosas que no tenían sentido. Y ahora el llorar hasta el alma frente a él, junto a él, no era algo fácil de esconder, ni de evitar, ni de curar.

-Shinichi-kun...- Juntó más un costado de su rostro con el de Handa y acarició una de sus mejillas. Cómo habían llegado a eso. Que para proteger a lo que más amaba en el mundo, Matsuno tendría que lastimarlo, y lastimarse a así mismo. Porque ya eran uno. ¿Acaso eso era un sacrificio de los que de verdad llegan a amar? ¿Importaría al final? ¿Estar separados y a salvo que juntos en un infierno? no le veía en qué punto del sufrimiento venía el beneficio. No pudo más y al saber que podría ser la última vez que lo tuviera cerca se dio la vuelta totalmente y se aferró a su cuello escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, hundiéndose en el único ambiente de aquella despedida de los amates; Un río de lágrimas formado por ambos y las gotas de lluvia de ese Junio.- Entiende que dejarte es como si me confinara a mi muerte, pero entiende que jamás nos libraremos a gente que se opone a vernos juntos.

-Max, yo te puedo entender.-Lo tomó por la nuca y juntó sus frentes aún sollozando de vez en cuándo y cerrando sus ojos.- Sé que nunca he sido el favorito de tu madre, y-y que tu padre aún no puede mirarme a los ojos.- Esto último lo había dicho riendo con melancolía.- Nunca les he dado razones, y aunque no entienda por qué aún me ven como un "chico problemático" creo que podría llegar a ponerme en sus zapatos y quizá haría lo mismo.

-¿Estás diciendo que estás de su...?- Handa posó sos labios en los de Max por unos instantes. Era como si fuera el reposo y la fuerza que necesitaba, tanto para no caer, como para seguir por los dos.

-Quizá hiciera lo mismo, y tengo entendido que la gente aún ve lo que tenemos como algo prohíbido, y hasta repulsivo. Aún así, aparte que jamás nos ha importado, y que hemos aprendido a ignorar las ofensas, no podemos terminar con esto. Tal vez al inicio sí, pero ya no...y la gente debería entender que sin tí aun teniendo las rodillas y los pies en el piso no habría religión que me salve. Si te vas por esa puerta yo no muero...aqui muere todo.- Posó sus manos en la cadera del chico.- No eres así de fuerte, Max. Lo sé. Y me prometí no dejarte caer... lejos de tí no podré evitarlo.

-Lo único que quiero es tenerte a salvo, Shinichi. Por todos estos años desde niños ¿lo recuerdas?- Ambos asintieron sonriéndo por fugaces recuerdos.- Sé que a lo mejor esté actuando mal, precipitadamente... pero como tú dijiste no soy tan fuerte.

-¿Es que no entiendes que no podría vivir sabiendo que lo que teníamos ya no está? ¿Que tú te lo llevaste?- Elevó más el tono de su voz y volviendo a besar al pelirrojo esta vez con más injuria.- Puedo llegar a mucho más. Sólo recuerda los sacrificios que hice y que puedo hacer aún para evitar que salgas por esa puerta.

- ¿Tienes miedo a no poder seguir sin mí?

-Y tú le temes a algo que ni tú te crees ¿no es así?- Aseguró. Al parecer al chico le habían leído la mente, o peor, Handa ya conocía sus palabras y sus verdaderas intenciones detrás de estas. Por supesto que no estaba ni la mitad de seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. Que esto sería lo mejor para los dos. Porque podría fingir estar bien, y al mes estar tirado en una cama sin poder comer, ni dormir, ni parar de llorar. - Seguro piensas que esto es cosa de todos los días pero no es como imaginas. Esto jamás es lo mejor.

-¿Y entonces qué puedo hacer? ¿o qué pretendes que haga?- Terminó de enrollar sus brazos en el cuello del castaño y lo abrazó como si tuviera la intención de nunca dejarlo ír.- Lejos de que no sea fácil, esto puede terminar destruyéndonos a ambos, y yo no podría verte así.

-Tan sólo mírame cambiar su forma de pensar.- Acariciaba su espalda brindándole algo de calor después de horas de ser frío con él.- La de tus padres, la de la gente si es necesario aunque bien sabes que esa no me importa en lo absoluto. Pero ¿si entiendes que esto no es cosa de formas de pensar? nisiquiera de respeto o apatía.- Retiró la última imperceptible lágrima que reposaba sobre su mejilla propia.- Esto de trata de convencernos de que lo que tenemos es inagotable. Ellos tienen miedo a lo que no pueden entender. Porque no existe ni el clon más exacto de nuestro amor, ni de lo que yo daría por tí. Eso jamás nos lo pueden quitar. Pero si terminas con esto les estás dando la razón.- Matsuno aún dolido se separó sólo un poco de Handa. Se acerco a su oído logrando al fin callar sus sollozos.

-Que no importaría si los demás te hacen daño... que el que más te puede herir con esto soy yo si rompo lo que tenemos...¿eso es lo que me quieres decir?

-No me digas adios. Que te vas. Nada volvería a ser como antes.- Matsuno pudo notar qué tan dañado estaba Handa por aquella situación, y ni siquiera había pasado nada. Si algo caracterizaba a Shinichi era su firmeza, su seguridad y el que jamás lo verías quebrarse bajo ningún aspecto. Y el Shinichi que tenía enfrente era todo lo contrario. Si decía que amaba con la vida a Handa ¿por qué no se daba cuenta que lo estaba acabando? ¿que por él lucía tan frágil pero no le importaba ser visto así? y lo que se preguntaba constantemente: ¿De dónde sacaría Matsuno la fuerza para no sentirse humillado casi todos los días por los chismes y rumores de gente anexa? En ese momento se dio cuenta... que del mismo lugar donde Handa lo hacía. Porque no era que no le importase lo que los demás dijeran, era que se hacía el sordo y sonreía para no hacer sentir mal al pelirrojo. Que escondía un par de amenzas que le eran enviadas por "homofóbicos"o "normales" y se olvidaba del miedo y del asunto en cuando escuchaba la risa de Max o cuando lo veía dormir pacíficamente en su hombro. Él sí tenía mucho que darle pero Matsuno hacía parecer que no quería recibirlo. Y que no lo amaba tanto como decía. Al fin y al cabo podía ser que Handa tuviera razón; que era un egoísta. El sentimiento lo invadió y comenzó a llorar de nuevo tapando sus ojos con una mano.- Max ¿qué...?

-Lo siento.- Soltó con voz tenue y aguda.- Perdóname, Shinichi.- Aprovechando la poca luz de noche que llegaba por la ventana con sus manos atrapó el mentón del pelirrojo con una mano y la de su mejilla con la otra moviendo un poco su gorro de lugar.

-No no pero ¿qué te pasó?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Que esto no está bien.- Negó con la cabeza.- Lo que estoy haciendo no está bien. Te amo pero no parece. No quiero ser yo quien te haga daño porque sí eres lo mejor que tengo. Perdóname. Estaba actuando yo solo.- El castaño relajó su torso y lo miró tiernamente y esperanzado de que haya recapacitado.

-¿Quieres decir q-que tú... que estás olvidando esa idea?- Matsuno asintió siendo besado en la frente por Handa.

-Porque sería lo más injusto dejar que nuestro tiempo pasara, y que tú pelearas solo. Esa sería la forma más segura de perderte y eso sí no lo voy a permitir.

-Y porque si te vas no habrá luz del sol. Ni cielos despejados. Eso ya lo sabías ¿no?- Sonrieron rozando sus narices y Matsuno riendo momentáneamente.

-Eso me encanta oírlo.- Pero dejó de sonreír al ver la verdadera cercanía entre ambos rostros y, sobretodo, entre ambos cuerpos. No apartó la mirada de los labios de su chico, ni este tampoco lo hizo. Handa terminó con esa distancia besando a Matsuno, sin embargo esta vez no era igual a las demás. Comenzaron con uno lento y hasta tímido, sus favoritos, y los que los hacían enloquecer. Pero eso rápidamente cambio. Handa lo atrajo por la nuca profundizando tal roce. Olvidando por instantes si Matsuno lo tacharía de aprovechado o si lo llegaría a asustar mordió levemente pero con firmeza el labio inferior del menor. Este no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar un leve gemido. Handa esperó la siguiente reacción de Matsuno. Después de todo, él estaba antes que todo y no lo obligaría a hacer algo que no. Sin embargo su sopresa fue cuando el pelirrojo lamió un poco el mentón del centrocampista, pasando después hasta su cuello dando leves mordiscos en él y dejándo inocentes marcas en este. Ese asunto se estaba volviendo algo apresurado para Matsuno. ¿Qué sucedería después? pero era hasta cuando decidía parar cuando se le venía esa pregunta a la mente. Así que decidió continuar. Sin embargo a Handa no le pasaba lo mismo.

-Max, quiero que sepas...que no me importaría esperar, y te hablo en TODOS los aspectos.- Matsuno parecía haberle hecho caso omiso y volvió a unir sus labios con su chico. Esta vez de forma algo tosca finalizándolo de manera tierna.

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo... en TODOS los sentidos.- Arremedó algo divertido y sintiendo su cara arder.- Aqui contigo me haces sentir seguro de que _lo_ necesito.- Handa había entendido perfectamente qué quería decir el pelirrojo con esa última frase. Debido a su comportamiento no estaba mintiendo. El castaño comenzó a recorrer el cuello del pelirrojo, mientras este se aferró a su pecho y en un momento tenía sus pies y piernas enroscadas alrededor de la cintura de Shinichi. El mayor caminaba llevando a ambos hasta su cama y como si de una pieza de cristal de tratase lo depositó sobre su mullido colchón sin deshacer su cercanía.

Matsuno pasó ambas manos por la nuca de Handa. De vez en cuando tomaba bocanadas de aire, y otras soltaba suspiros sonoros haciendo sonreír a Handa aunque el otro no pudiera verlo. Depositó besos callados subiendo hasta su boca donde de alojó de nuevo. Esta vez con más fuerza que las anteriores, y Matsuno no tenía impedimento alguno. Handa no podía esconder la adicción que tenía a la boca del defensa. Ambos se entregaban a dicho gesto como si eso dependiera el seguir despiertos. El castaño le extendió la mano y de nuevo se pusieron de pie. Matsuno por su parte lamió con lujuría la boca de Shinichi. Regresaron a ese juego en donde se desesperaban por ser uno de una vez por medio de besos y caricias salvajes y provocativas. Ahora ambas lenguas se abatían por ser la dominante aunque eso no importara demasiado.

Handa aprovechó para desabrochar el pantalón del menor sin dejar las caricias a ui cintura y por toda la espalda. Max finalmente se deshizo de ellos, pero él no se quedaría atrás. Imitó a su pareja y le ayudó a deshacerse de los pantalones del castaño. Ambos sonrieron lujuriosamente sin terminar el beso. El pelirrojo seguía ocupado en los labios de Shinichi y con los brazos enroscados al cuello de este que tardó en reaccionar al sentir cómo el castaño comenzaba a pasar su mano acariciando su intimidad por encima de sus boxers que aún llevaba. Dejó que hiciera lo que debiera. Handa poco a poco metió sus frías manos por debajo de dicha prenda acariciando la cintura del chico y estando cerca de su miebro, sin embargo no hizo mas que bajar tortuosamente sus boxers y terminar por retirárselos. No esperó a que Matsuno lo imitara como con sus pantalones, y él mismo se los retiró.

Al separarse ambos respiraban agitadamente. El castaño obligó al menor a acercarlo tomando su nuca, y tomó una de las puntas del gorro bicolor del chico entre sus dientes retirándolo lentamente. Matsuno aprovechó esto para bajar sus manos acariciando uno de los glúteos del jugador. Como un deseo escondido regresó sus manos al cabello del castaño y lo haló un poco entre sus dedos. Una mano seguía reposando sobre su cabello o con la otra pasaba la yema de sus dedos por los labios de Handa y se relamía los suyos.

Shinichi terminó de retirar su gorro y lo aventó a una esquina sin importancia de la habitación. Sin esperar órdenes ni deseos él mismo alzó los brazos y se retiró su camisa. Acto seguido, colocó sus manos por debajo de la camisa que aun llevaba Matsuno, acariciando su bien formado abdomen. Y sonriendo al halar y rozar sus pezones quienes le indicaban que el deseo se los estaba llevando a los dos por igual.

-Max, los brazos.- Susurró en su boca y el chico comprendió. Levantó sus brazos mientras Handa le ayudaba a quitarle la camisa.

Matsuno se sentía cada vez más tenso entre las gotas de lluvia que agolpaban la ventana de la habitación así como sus latidos contra su pecho. Ambos envueltos en una luz azulina debido a la lluvia que no cesaba y a la entrada de la noche, marcando todavía más la blanca piel de ambos.

Miró a Handa sonreírle. Seguro sus latidos eran tan audibles y más a esa tan corta distancia. Estaban desbocados sin tener piedad del pobre chico. Ya cuando por fin el castaño se deshizo de la última prenda que poseía Max se quedaron estáticos unos intentes. Con la yema de los dedos Handa recorría cada curva de arriba a abajo del pelirrojo provocándole un cosquilleo frío y placentero. Mientras más bajaba la mirada el castaño admirándolo, Matsuno sentía un poco más de verguenza. Acomodó su rostro entre su cuello evitando así darle vista a Handa de su intimidad. Todo el tiempo llevaba una mueca torcida y Handa más complacido que nunca de ver así a su niño. Le regaló un beso que le quitó el aliento y le arrebató su miedo, porque pasara lo que pasara, Matsuno sabía que no podía estar más a salvo en los brazos y en el cuerpo de otro chico. Y más el hecho de que era la primera vez que veía al castaño actuar de una manera tan sutil y delicada. Ahí se dio cuenta que no quería asustarlo y que podría confiarle a lo más importante.

De nuevo Handa lo condujo hacia su cama. Kuusuke se sentó sin soltarlo de la mano y llevandose al jugador consigo. El chico recostó al menor en la cama mientas él reposaba su peso sobre su mano y esta sobre el colchón. Ya ambos totalmente apoyados en la cama del mayor y cuando este retiró la liga que sujetaba el cabello de Max, pasaba su mano por el terso pecho de Max recorriéndolo por cada trozo de piel. Después marcaba un beso tras otro sobre su abdomen bajando de por este. Y en ocasiones lamiendo su pecho de forma lenta haciendo que Matsuno suspirara y gimiera para él.

Regresó a mirarle y pasó su mano por la frente del chico algo húmeda.

-Te juro que no voy a lastimarte.- Matsuno lamió el lóbulo de su oreja mordiéndola por un segundo. Después entrecerró los ojos sonriéndole de lado.

-Yo lo sé. Tú no puedes herirme.- Le susurró con una voz seductora incitándolo a culminar y llegar a la parte que más anhelaban. Handa dio un último beso en los labios del chico y acercó tres de sus dedos a la boca de este. Comprendió y comenzó a envolverlos en su saliva y entre su lengua succionándolos de vez en cuando, mientras Handa esperaba a que terminara reposando su cabeza en la tibia frente de Matsuno respirando el chico terminó se colocó de nuevo frente a él procurando no alejarse tanto.

Tratando de hacerlo lo más rápido posible pero sin lastimarlo introdujo el primero de sus dedos en la entrada del chico. Matsuno apretó sus labios pero fue imposible callar un grito de dolor, aunque lo pudo aminorar. Handa esperó a que se hubiera acostumbrado. Instantes después introdujo el segundo y no pasó mucho para terminar con el tercero. Y dentro comenzó un masaje circular dentro y fuera de este.

-Tranquilo. Ya se te pasará.- Lo convencía masajeando su pecho con su mano libre. Era un sentimiento de dolor pero que se convertía en algo digamos adictivo. Terminó por acostumbrarme sin sentir dolor alguno. Trataba de llamar al castaño por su nombre pero el jalar aire y sus gemidos no lo dejaban. No pudo más y llegó al éxtasis humedeciendo los dedos del mayor aún en su entrada. El calor que ambos tenían era algo calificado como insoportable pero el deseo y a la vez su amor los hacía aguantarlo y los hacía permanecer así de cerca. Handa se acercó a su chico y se apoyó sobre él teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo. Besó su cuello y llegó hasta su boca enredando ambas lenguas en la calidez de un beso. A pesar estar casi bajo la penumbra Handa advirtió la sonrisa segura de Matsuno, indicándole con ella que estaba listo.

El pelirrojo podía sentir las entrepiernas de ambos rozar y moverse seduciendo los miembros de ambos. Sonrió a Handa mostrandole que no tenía temor alguno, que lo hiciera suyo de una vez y para siempre. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo al sentir el miembro erecto de su chico cerca del suyo (de igual manera) y al parecer listo para introducirse en él. Se aferró a su espalda dando partido a Shinichi para acomodarse entre la intimidad del menor, y el pelirrojo acomodando sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del mayor. El chico ahogó un ronco gemido, y Max suspiró para sus adentros. Debido a que Handa lo había acostumbrado hacía unos minutos el dolor se disipó rápidamente. El castaño supo de una forma u otra que podría comenzar, por los dos.

Handa comenzó un vaivén de caderas arremetiendo contra la intimidad de Matsuno. De forma lenta, sensual y al fin deseada por ambos. La habitación se inundó de bocanadas de aire, suspiros ahogados y gemidos. Ya acostumbrados a ese ritmo Handa no pudo resistir al fin hacer suyo a su chico, y de un momento a otro las embestidas se volvieron cada vez más marcadas y salvajes. Matsuno arqueaba su espalda de placer y mordía su labio inferior entre uno y otro gemido a más no poder. Mientras que Shinichi mantenía ese delirante vaivén dentro de su niño. Acariciando un par de veces su mejilla, y llamándolo entre roncos gemidos. Ambos sentían el calor más adictivo en su interior. Kuusuke no podía creer que existiera un placer tan fuerte y reconfortante como el ser uno con la persona que más amaba. Y que todo el miedo que una vez llegó a sentir los había dejado a un lado para disfrutar esa sensación tan sofocantemente increíble.

-Shi...Shinichi- k-kun...- Gimió suave y provocaticamente mientras se aferraba más y encajaba un poco sus uñas y dedos en la bien formada espalda del aludido. Conforme los instantes pasaban los gritos de placer y los llamados se hacían más frecuentes y fuertes. Los dos sabían que estaban a punto de llegar a su máximo. El castaño empujaba su cadera lo más que pudiera siempre procurando no lastimarlo.

-Max, ya...ya...- El chico entendió y finalmente tras los últimos gemidos que estremecían a ambos Handa se corrió dentro de Matsuno y este humedeciendo ambos pechos con su semilla. Lentamente Matsuno fue relajando sus músculos y su espalda al igual que Handa. Respiraban agitados tratando de recuperar el aliento. El chico se quedó dentro del pelirrojo un rato más. Ambos sonreían a más no poder, mirando sus frágiles cuerpos adornados por unas cuántas aperladas gotas de sudor frente a la luz de la luna y de la tormenta que ya se iba desvaneciendo.

-Te amo, Max-kun.- Dijo seguido a besarlo delicadamente en los labios.

-Eso ya me quedó claro.- Sacó una carcajada relajada al aludido.- Yo te amo a tí, mi Shinich.- Se quedaron dormidos en su cama. Matsuno recostado sobre el pecho de Handa, y este abrazándolo por la cintura.

Ahora Matsuno sabía que era inútil si quiera pensar en terminar con un amor tan grande como el que tenían él y Handa. Sería como autodestruirse, y a la vez matar lentamente al chico más importante en su vida. ¿Qué los impulsaría a evitar a la gente que los quisiera dañar? la misma al pensar los sacrificios que hacían el uno por el otro para que ninguno de marchara. Y no podía ser egoísta, tenía que hacerlo por él. Lo amaba tanto, y ahora eran uno.

Y después de todo, Handa sí le pudo demostrar que aunque fuera una tarde de Junio o un día común, si Matsuno se fuera justo como las nubes sus ojos harían lo mismo. No saldría su sol, ni habrían cielos claros. Lloverá.

Por fortuna, Matsuno aun seguía a su lado para alejar la niebla de sus ojos y de su corazón. Para hacerlo ver miles de horizontes tomado de la mano de Matsuno.

**...**

**...**

**... Se acabó ._. *aplausos* okno. Primero que nada si tuvieron CUALQUIER duda me lo dicen en el review o en un PM please, y esto lo digo porque TODAVÍA NO ACABO DE ENTENDER BIEN CÓMO CARAJOS PASA "ESO" TTT^TTT *faint* eso que he leído pues una gran cantidad y todavía me quedaba O.o? porque siempre era de "¿Pero por dónde? ¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Qué esta haciendo?" y blah blah. No saben qué estrés. Me ponía roja y debatía un largo rato si estaba bien o si cambiaba algo y cada rato me reía nerviosa o como idiota. De todas formas este fue uno se puede decir "Liviano", no estuvo tan fuerte ni tan explícito que digamos (o eso quiero creer). ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Dudas? ¿Abucheos? ¿Camillas de hospital y pastillas para fiebre? ¿transfusiones de sangre? lo que gusten manden pidan den ordenen. Sayonara porque creo que quiero llorar después de esto, y no volveré a hacer uno en muuucho tiempo pero ¡ya terminó! ¡mi primer lemon! además quién no dice que volveré con uno recargado :3 y después de todo me gustó cómo quedó. (Por cierto, a cierta persona que ni tengo idea si leyó el fic [espero que no] que fue una de las que me "presionó" a escribir la historia...¡ya sé qué es esa cosa de "¡me vengo!" o mejor dicho correrse XD ya vi por qué no me lo podían explicar X3) Chaooo and peace!**


End file.
